drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Lillian Tremina
Name: Lillian Tremina Gender: Female Age: 78 Physical Description: 5′6″, 64kg, copper skin and well-rounded yet toned figure. She has a soft face adorned with deep emerald eyes and a petite nose while her jet black hair is worn in a variety of styles. Her hands are callused from sword-work and her fingertips from stringed instruments she plays, and possesses a scar in the small of her back no wider than an inch. Character History Born in Bandar Eban to a family of Domani merchants, Lillian was raised in Tanchico when Tarabon had been a vibrant economic centre. Her mother the merchant of their household while her father was the captain of the guard, Lillian as a daughter was destined to follow in her mother’s footsteps. Getting a Domani education ranged from negotiation and being apprenticed in a trade (Jeweler) to the more feminine arts, some of which she practiced at a precocious age much to the dismay of her mother. Her enthusiasm for parties and her mother’s standing with the Panarch’s court led to Lillian attending various functions at the Panarch’s court, and one time while drunk with her friends during her sixteenth year she was dared to go and be tested by the Aes Sedai of the court. As annoyed as the Aes Sedai undoubtedly was, she nevertheless administered the test and the joke was on Lillian when she was discovered to have the ability. Having to travel to Tar Valon to be trained so she wouldn’t hurt herself or others as her powers had been tapped, she arrived in Tar Valon and was enrolled in the White Tower with Halvie Sedai for her mentor. Constantly tested by her mentor as well as dealing with the punishing schedule of the Tower wore on her, but she persevered strongly so she could make her family proud. So proud were her parents in fact that they decided to go to Tar Valon for trade and visit her while she was there. Her parents were killed a week out of Tar Valon in her eighth year at the Tower by a band of marauders. When Lillian received the news, she didn’t wait for permission but snuck out of the Tower and made all speed for the funeral which she made in time. Found by her mentor at the funeral, she was taken back to the Tower afterward a broken woman. Needing to both punish Lillian yet also give her a way to recover, it was decided to send her to the farm for a year without permission to channel, and no lessons. It was a difficult year, with only her friendships with those there to keep her strong not only through her grief, but also from the madness of not being able to reach Saidar. By the year’s end, she was ready to return to Tar Valon and much more disciplined when it came to the use of Saidar. Befriending another Novice who aspired to the Brown Ajah by the name of Taei Mirel, they quickly became close friends. Her friend refusing the Arches twice, Lillian was determined to go through them to show Taei they could be done. Passing her Arches with wounds of the mind that would always stay with her, this was to further be compounded by a kidnapping of not only herself but another Accepted named Elyna by a Dreadlord named Talin Losev. After their rescue and subsequent release by a rival Dreadlord whom they never learned the name of, only noted for his distinctive black robe with golden symbols worked in along with a strangely benevolent nature, the pair returned to Tar Valon. Upon return, Lillian was informed her closest friend, Taei Mirel, had been ‘lost’ to the Arches. A pivotal moment in Lillian’s life, it not only caused her to seriously question the White Tower’s traditions but also led to a friendship with Aramina Sedai of the Green Ajah who was there to help her get back on her feet. It was in the second decade of her time as an Accepted that Lillian embarked on her great project, a thesis on the Tower that began as a way to try and determine her Ajah but instead became a critique upon the Tower as a whole from its traditions to its practices and culture and things that needed to change. Earning her some attention, it wasn’t long after that Lillian was allowed to stand for her final test of a hundred weaves and take her oaths. Passing the test, Lillian had not revealed her aspirations to anyone so it was a surprise for many when she chose the White Ajah for her own, though even as she chose in the raising ceremony she also declared her friendship to all other sisters. Not long after her raising, she left the Tower on her first mission despite being one of the weakest sisters of the Tower and since that time to the current day she has been embroiled in a number of events in the world even as she has attempted to lead by example. To show that all sisters in the Tower should be sisters regardless of Ajah and to do her best not only for the Tower, but for the people of the Westlands even as the final battle approaches. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:White Ajah Bios